La Adelita'
by VidiaR
Summary: Si Ravencita se fuera con otro, la seguiría por Tierra y por mar.Y literalmente Chico Bestia la sigue por Tierra y por mar x


Aquí les dejo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras hacía mi tarea de historia.

Está basada en el corrido mexicano 'La Adelita'. Quienes no son de esta nacionalidad, la 'Adelita' era una mujer que lucho durante la Revolución Mexicana, con mucha fuerza y valentía; se supone que iba armada con pistola y todo, es una representación de todas las mujeres que lucharon en esta guerra.

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen ni tampoco el corrido. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

'La Adelita'

En un mediodía común y corriente se encontraba Chico Bestia caminado por el pasillo para llegar a su objetivo final; la cocina. Era casi la 1 de la tarde y no había tomado nada de alimento para su 'superultra no-trabajado cuerpo', en otras palabras; tenía hambre, y mucha.

Se abrió la puerta automática y dio paso al camino directo al refrigerador en busca de algún alimento hecho con tofu. Vio a Raven sentada en la sala con un chico que no conocía, abrió la puerta del refrigerador e inmediatamente la cerró. Raven. . . y un chico. . . .¿¡¿¡JUNTOS?

— ¡Raven! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? — Comenzó a gritonear Chico Bestia como un loco desquiciado.

—Estoy estudiando, ¿Qué no ves?— Le contestó monótonamente al individuo verde.

—Resulta que estudias junto con un guapísimo muchacho que solo piensa en propasarse contigo— Le recriminó, apuntando de antemano al pobre chico que ni fa entendió.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — Preguntó con un acento extraño, el chico hasta ahora desconocido.

—Solo un tonto interrumpiendo—

—No soy ningún tonto y si estoy interrumpiendo, quiero explicaciones— Dijo decidido Chico Bestia mientras se aventaba sobre el sillón a un lado de Raven.

Hasta el hambre se le olvidó por tanto enojo. Enojo. . . ¿Por qué? Porque Raven estaba en la sala, con un chico que él no conocía, y lo peor es que ambos estaban SOLOS, con la excusa de estar 'estudiando'. Ya muchas veces el verde le había mandado bastantes indirectas a la chica, acerca del sentimiento que cada día sentía vibrar en su corazón por ella. Raven digamos que, solo no las captó.

—Creo que debo presentarme. Soy Alejandro Jiménez, y estoy estudiando con tu compañera Raven la cultura de México. — Contestó el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos pardos; mientras extendía su mano, esperando a que Chico Bestia la estrechara. Cosa que nunca sucedió.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber la cultura de México?

—Robin decidió que vamos a visitar México, y no quiero ir con el cerebro en blanco como otros— Respondió Raven mientras veía fijamente a Chico Bestia. Él podía llegar a ser la persona más entrometida del planeta. —Así que le pedí a Alejandro que me enseñara un poco.

—Ya veo— Titubeo un poco el chico verde— Pues yo iré a desayu-comer ¿Alguien quiere un poco de tofu?

—No Chico Bestia— Le respondió secamente al muchacho. —De hecho vamos a salir, le voy a mostrar algunos lugares de Jump City— Se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Alejandro de que la siguiera.

—Un gusto conocerte joven Chico Bestia— Le sonrió al verde

—Un gusto conocerte joven Chico Bestia, uush, si pudiera yo mismo lo ahorcaba— Susurró el joven más celoso que Fanny Lu en su canción 'Celos'.

Él se volvió a sentar en el sillón central mientras comía un cereal de tofu. Su mirada viaja a un pequeño libro que estaba abierto. 'La Adelita' decía el título. Lo tomó y leyó un párrafo:

**_Si Adelita se fuera con otro_**  
**_la seguiría por tierra y por mar,_**  
**_si por mar en un buque de guerra_**  
**_si por tierra en un tren militar._**

Y el pequeño foco de Chico Bestia se encendió. Tenía la idea perfecta para que Raven supiera que él la quería.

— ¡Cyborg! ¡Necesito un buque de guerra y un tren militar! —

— ¿Para qué demonios necesitas artefactos que no son aptos para niños? — Le preguntó Cyborg saliendo de no sé dónde.

—Pues no es nada grave, además tú sabes que eso te haría ganar la medalla al mejor mecánico de Jump City—Intentó convencerlo Chico Bestia—Pero si no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— ¿De qué color los quieres? —Contestó resignado sabiendo que al menor no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Verde por favor

Y la imagen termina en un chico metálico caminando hasta su centro de trabajo y a un mocoso verde sonriendo tal cual niño con un dulce.

— ¿Cómo cuánto te vas a tardar Cy?

—No empieces a molestar—Cyborg ya iba a comenzar con el buque.

Se veían dos siluetas caminando alrededor de la Torre T, en la orilla del mar.

—No puedo creer que tengas la playa justo afuera de tu casa. Es impresionante, es magnífico— Miraba encantado Alejandro —Es decir, no todos tienen esa dicha.

—Sí, ¿En tu país no tienen playas? —Preguntó Raven algo temerosa de sonar ignorante.

—Pero claro que sí, y hay muchas; la mayoría son hermosas. Solo que en la parte donde vivo es una ciudad algo alejada de ellas.— Sí, había sonado totalmente ignorante. —Pero me sorprende como en una ciudad tan grande, tengan una playa tan cerca—

—Sí, es de las pocas cosas que tienen tranquilidad aquí— Contestó la hechicera mirando la arena, aún apenada por su falta de conocimientos.

Y de un de repente se nota como el agua comienza a temblar, la mirada de extrañeza del chico y la posición de ataque de la chica no se hicieron esperar. La cara de asombro de parte de los dos fue inmediatamente después de ver, que en efecto había un buque de guerra enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Esto suele pasar, Raven? —Preguntó el chico algo admirado de la estructura de ese gran montón de metal.

—No, no en realidad.

Después de unos minutos, se abrió la parte de arriba y reveló al conductor de esa monstruosidad. Era Chico Bestia naturalmente.

—Chico Bestia ¿Que te sucede? — Le pedía explicaciones a un Chico Bestia que no tenía respuestas que darle. — ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Un buque de guerra

— ¡¿Para qué demonios quieres un buque de guerra?

—En la lección que quedó inconclusa, viene algo de un buque de guerra pero. —El pobre Alejandro fue interrumpido abruptamente por Chico Bestia.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Hasta aquí se los dejo muchachos y muchachas. Prometo actualizar antes de lo que mi papá me quita la computadora x)

¿Algún review por ahí?


End file.
